Flor azul
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Los pétalos de una flor azul, caen lentamente hacía el camino del olvido, la belleza efímera de la vida se había ido y con eso, el duro golpe de la realidad la había llevado a la peor de las decisiones, dejarse arropar por el manto de aquello conocido como la decisión de los cobardes.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Universo Alternativo.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Oneshot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flor Azul.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Los pétalos de una flor azul, caen lentamente hacía el camino del olvido, la belleza efímera de la vida se había ido y con eso, el duro golpe de la realidad la había llevado a la peor de las decisiones, dejarse arropar por el manto de aquello conocido como la decisión de los cobardes._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Ella veía la intensidad de las olas romper contra la arena, era algo meramente hermoso, pero a la vez no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pudiera olvidar el motivo del porque había llegado hasta aquella playa.

Nada en esta vida sería capaz de devolverle la felicidad que ella había perdido.

Todo se había ido, todo lo colorido se había vuelto blanco y negro. Su corazón simplemente ya no quería sentir, no debía ni quería hacerlo.

Su perfecta vida, o lo que ella pensaba que era perfecto, se había ido directamente a la mierda, solamente había quedado ella, ella y su corazón roto.

 _¿Por qué?_ Esa era la pregunta que más figuraba en su mente.

Solamente quería saber el porqué de aquella mala suerte que ella tenía.

Había perdido todo lo que alguna vez le había hecho sentir orgullosa.

El patrimonio que sus padres, el trabajo que ella había logrado con tanto esfuerzo, todo se lo había llevado él, aquel hombre que ante los ojos de Dios había jurado amor eterno pero que actualmente le había quitado hasta la voluntad de seguir.

Seguramente se había visto como una estúpida cuando le preguntaba si acaso ella era la chica de sus sueños. Siempre respondía un seco sí, y siempre era ella la más emocionada por aquellas secas y vacías palabras.

Aquellos momentos especiales que vivieron, su primera vez juntos, su perfecta declaración de amor, sus primeros pasos como una pareja consolidada, sus pequeños momentos de juegos y risas, todo eso había significado una reverenda mierda para él; nada le había importado mientras que a ella, todo eso le había quedado grabado en el corazón.

Todo estaba grabado con tinta indeleble la cual nunca sería borrada.

Todo para él era menos, todo lo que no se viera a la altura de sus constantes vicios y amoríos fuera de la relación.

Se dijo a ella misma que no le importaba, que con los recuerdos de varios momentos felices ella podía sobrellevar la relación y sus abismos, ella era fuerte y por eso podía con el peso de una piedra en su relación; su error, quizás, fue asumir que todo mejoraría y que la piedra que se había montado en su relación desaparecería con el pasar del tiempo.

Que era un simple desliz del amor de su vida y que pronto el sol nuevamente brillaría para ella.

Pero no fue así, simplemente se equivocó y cayó una vez más ante la ceguera de un fiero amor que no le permitía entender, no le permitía salir adelante, que la asfixiaba y que ahora la humillaba.

Había sido fuerte ante tantos problemas, ante tantos hombres que alguna vez quisieron derrumbarla; pero había caído ante el peor de todos los que pudo conocer, había caído ante la fachada del hombre perfecto que en realidad era una bestia que quería jugar con ella.

Y lo había logrado, la había tomado, la había usado y había sido desechada cuando ya no era de utilidad alguna.

Ella lo amaba pero él simplemente no correspondía sus fieros e inmensos sentimientos.

Juvia avanzó hasta el romper de las olas perdida en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos, recuerdos que hoy eran rotos y que ya no le garantizaban la felicidad que ingenuamente ella se había empeñado en creer.

Él le había dicho que la necesitaba y ella de tonta había caído ante su embrujo, él le había garantizado que todo se iba a acabar, que ella sería la única en su vida y que por fin el amor que ella profesaba, sería la primera elección para él.

Pero eran mentiras, todas y cada una de las palabras que de su boca salía era mentira.

Lo conoció en el cumpleaños número 24 de su amiga Lucy, él la veía desde la esquina del minibar y ciertamente su mirada la había puesto nerviosa, se llamaba Gray y tenía una linda sonrisa. Cuando lo vio sonreírle ella ya había caído y sin importar los avisos de Lucy, ella la había ignorado y había decidido creerle al hombre que recién conocía.

Su relación no fue color rosa, ni mucho menos color gris, era un extraño límite entre la cordura y lo malo, una pequeña granada que en la peor de las caídas explotaría y saldría alguien dañado.

Ahora ella podía garantizar que quien había salido dañado no fue él, sino ella, ella y su estúpido corazón que habían apostado todo por nada.

Gray le había prometido un matrimonio feliz; dos hijos y una casa hermosa. Juvia le había creído, él le había pedido el poder absoluto sobre todos sus bienes y ella se lo había otorgado sin queja ni desconfianza alguna.

Lo amaba y ese había sido su error.

Con su maquillaje completamente corrido por las lágrimas, se preguntaba si en aquel momento él la estaría viendo, si sería capaz de regresarle la felicidad que le había robado, si simplemente el amor que alguna vez Gray le había jurado podría renacer, si es que alguna vez existió dicho amor.

Se iban a casar aquel día, una boda secreta en la cual nadie de los que ella consideraba cercanos estaba invitado, había llegado muy feliz hacía aquella pequeña capilla y lo había esperado por segundos, minutos y horas.

Pero él simplemente nunca llegó, la había abandonado en el día más importante para ella; la había dejado sola bajo aquel cielo nublado, sin un solo centavo en el cual tener conforte y sin ningún método de salida de aquel lugar.

La gente de aquel lugar la había mirado con pena. ¿Y quién no?

Ella era una burla en aquellos momentos.

 _Una joven tan hermosa y no fue feliz_. Recordó lo que decía un hombre de avanzada edad mientras ella corría escaleras abajo con su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

– _Nunca me necesitaste. –_ Susurró al vacío mientras se hundía lentamente en la profundidad de aquel bello y hermoso mar. –No puedes necesitarme porque nunca has estado para mí, siempre fui yo. –Sonrió. –Yo y mi triste amor que lo dio todo por nada. –Suspiró.

Y ella había avanzado esta vez sin miedo; había decidido que sería fuerte por última vez y daría final a lo caótico y triste que se había vuelto su vida. Cada paso dentro de aquella fría agua era un eslabón que ganaba la muerte, cada paso hacia aquel mar era la muestra de su destino, de lo que ella había decidido y de lo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

No quería, ya no.

No podía soportar más, no quería regresar y ver las caras de sus amigos y escuchar aquellas tristes palabras.

 _Te lo dije._

Sabía que esa era la salida más cobarde que pudo haber elegido, pero ahora ya no sentía miedo, ahora cuando era capaz de flotar en el agua no sentía miedo.

No había vuelta atrás, el agua entraba rápidamente en su cuerpo mientras ella no ponía resistencia ni lucha alguna.

 _De verdad quería morir._

En el último momento, cuando ya todo estaba por suceder, cuando el último pétalo de su rosa caía al suelo inerte, ella decidió que quería vivir, después de todo quizás siempre sí podía conseguir una solución.

Pero no pasó nada, su cuerpo no respondió, sus instintos de querer sobrevivir habían llegado muy tarde.

Su cabello azul hacía un delicado contraste con lo cristalino del agua, sus orbes se cerraron y su cuerpo se terminó de hundir en la maravillosa hermosura de aquel mar.

Las gotas dulces de la lluvia empezaron a caer fuertemente sobre aquel lugar, el cielo lloraba la partida de un ángel, Dios lamentaba la muerte de uno de sus hijos.

.

.

.

 _Después de todo, la vida y la muerte siempre estuvieron tan cerca en sus manos, la vida le quiso dar otra oportunidad, pero la muerte en su eterna belleza y egoísmo, la arropó con el manto del sueño del cual nadie regresa._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Paso dejando un oneshot que salió gracias a _**''Pretty When You Cry'', canción de Lana del Rey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Si la historia es de su agrado, me lo sabrán decir a través de sus Reviews, favoritos and Follows (?)

Muchisimas gracias por leer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Agradecimientos a mi beta: Hikari Takaishi Y.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cualquier error, sean libres de decirmelo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
